


(Insert witty title here)

by DoritoDew



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoritoDew/pseuds/DoritoDew
Summary: Justin Bieber visits the Hetalia universe... what will happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for including so many OCs.

It was sunset time in the town where all the country-people live. It seemed that not many people were stirring, not even America or Italy.

Somewhere in the outskirts, a car drove up, and out of it came the disgrace to Canada itself...

"Hello everyone!" Justin Bieber said. He walked into the city. Some country-people, including Egypt, Luxembourg, and Kiribati, quickly went into their houses in fear. Justin saw a stage in the middle of downtown. "A concert? Hmm, I could compete in it and gain more fans!" he thought, walking to the stage. When he got close to it, a bouncer walked up.

"Who are you and what's your talent?" Germany said. "My name is Justin Bieber and my talent is singing." the beaver boy said. "Okay, go up to the stage, Japan's act is almost up." Germany said, letting Justin get by.

"And I like to call this one, Lolishota!" Japan said, revealing his art piece; a picture of a lolicon and a shotacon trying anal. The audience clapped. They didn't care if what they were seeing was basically pedophilia, Japan's art looked awesome. Japan took the paintings and hopped off the stage. It was then when Justin climbed on stage and took out his microphone. He introduced himself to the audience. The entire audience didn't like his voice or appearance, but were willing to let him sing. "I call this one Baby." Justin said and started singing.

Let's just say, the audience went  _apeshit_.

The entire audience was either trying to cover their ears or trying to tell Justin to stop. Brazil was probably the most irritated. He went on his phone and logged on to his online accounts. He disliked and hate commented to "Baby" music video on YouTube, told Justin to delete himself on Facebook, told him to drink bleach on Twitter (he also did the same thing to Jacob Sartorius on Twitter), and swatted his parents. However, none of this seemed to do anything, so Brazil took out his laptop and went on the deep web to hire a hitman to kill Justin. Brazil went backstage and five seconds after this, a hitman car pulled up. Out of the car came Argentina with a gun.

"Alrighty, what's the plan?" Argentina said. "We're gonna wait until the fourth quarter of the song, that's when any singer is at his or her weakness. Then, we'll pop up behind the curtain, and kill Justin." Brazil explained. They waited another minute for the song to reach the final quarter. In the meantime, the two played Sonic Mania, Polandball The Game, and, of course, the cult classic itself, Plumbers Don't Wear Ties. All of these games free-to-play on the Pornhub Game Console. Backstage was almost soundproof, so they didn't have to hear the ear-shattering voice of Justin Bieber. When the fourth quarter started, Brazil and Argentina took out their shotguns. "Ready, old buddy?" Brazil asked. "Never been more ready." Argentina responded. They charged out and shot Justin in the asshole.

Silence followed. After literally ten seconds of silence (Kyrgyzstan timed it), everyone started cheering. All the other South American country-people started throwing Brazil and Argentina into the air. At the same time, North Korea and South Korea started moving into each other, beyond their control. When they actually touched, they fused into one being: Korea. China then walked up to the stage.

"Everyone, I need to announce something. I would like to say that I recognize Taiwan as an independent country-person." China said, hugging Taiwan. Guinea, Sierra Leone, Senegal, and all the other west African country-people all walked up to the stage and said that the happiness of Justin being killed all the Ebola and Zika that any country-person might have. Israel and Palestine then looked at each other. Due to Justin getting killed, they were too happy to try to slit each other's throat. The two apologized to each other and Israel let Palestine be a country-per... y'know what? Let's call the country-people "CPs", because "country-people" is getting redundant.

Angola then saw a plane coming. The plane dropped a lot of supplies and money onto Angola and a lot of other really poor CPs. "I'm rich!" Angola yelled. "Yes, I finally know what it feels like to have more than two dollars!" The DRC said. Then, the other Congo walked up to the stage and said that he is changing his name to Brazzaville so people will stop confusing him with the DRC when people say "Congo". Mexico, along with all the other Latin America CPs, burned all their drugs.

ISIS came up and tried to shoot them, but the members of BRICS (Brazil, Russia, India, China, and South Africa, in case you're wondering) beat them all up. ISIS was kill, and the world could finally be in peace.

Also, Djibouti finally changes his damn name. This somehow caused the corruption in Somalia and Libya to go away.


End file.
